Greatest desires
by Evilkat23
Summary: For centuries, the clans lived in peace. With honorable warriors dying, there is a great disaster among them. Lies become death and revenge becomes desires.
1. Alliance chapter

**Hey guys, it's me again, and this time I'm going to do something a little different, me and my friend have this RP going on and well, I have been wanting to do a story on it for a long time. So here it goes. Also a few names might seem familiar if you've ever read 'the speechless warrior' but please do remember that these characters are not the same as those in 'the speechless warrior' let us began. **

**How these clans where made (you're going to want to read it's kinda important)**

Long ago, after the ruling of Tigerclan, Lionclan, and Cheetahclan. There was one clan of no name. The clan was ruled by two leaders: Coldstar, the icy white tom and his mate, Nightstar, the sleek black she-cat. As the clan grew larger in numbers, the two decided to split the clan into four. For each four, they chosen four leaders; Flamestar of Flameclan, Reedstar of Reedclan, Darkstar of Darkclan, and Hawkstar of Hawkclan. They two former leaders left the clans to fend for themselves and journeyed to find their place in Starclan. The two went through many obstacles together. Starclan has favored Coldstar and has sent him many dreams of what he was going to see when he joined them. He shared these dreams with Nightstar but she could not meet his excitement. She, herself, has been having dreams, not of Starclan, but of a deeper and darker world, one which they would call the Dark forest. She dreams of slaughter and blood, until she herself became tainted in the darkness. Insanity caused her to attack her own mate, Coldstar, and try to kill him. They fought for three days and finally killed each other. In death, they are now both powerful figures in their realm. Coldstar, the protector of Order and Nightstar, the queen of the depraved.

**The clans now **

**Flameclan**

**Leader**: Burrstar- a dark brown broad shouldered tom with a pink scar on his flank from a fight with a dog.

**Deputy: **Blazestrike- Orange, black, and white she-cat with bright green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Weedfur (haha get it out of your systems now) - a dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Warriors: **

Firestep- White she-cat with orange paws and orange ears.

Dawndream- a light orange she-cat with green eyes.

Rippleshade- A black tom with brown spots and white around his face and white paws.

Dustshine- a brown tabby tom with pitch black broad stripes and yellow eyes.

Riverheart- a gray/blue she-cat with sparkling blue eyes.

Mudtail- A creamy white siamese tom with blue eyes. His tail is dark brown and he had brown patches around his face and feet.

**Apprentices:**

Hurricanepaw: A light gray tabby tom with white chest, face, and paws with blue eyes. (Mentor is Riverheart)

Applepaw: a tabby brown she-cat with black stripes and orange paws with yellow eyes (Mentor is Firestep)

Colourpaw: A black, white, and brown she-cat with green eyes. (Mentor is Dustshine)

**Queens:**

Jeweleyes- a calico she-cat with Brown, Cream, and white fur, her paws are all white and her eyes are a light green. (Her mate is Burrstar)

Smokefang- a light gray she cat with barely visable tabby stripes on her stomach and tail, she has light yellow eyes. (Mate is unknown)

**Kits:**

**Smokefangs kits:**

Sapkit- a black and white tom cat with broad shoulders and strong hind legs and blue eyes.

Pepperkit- Light gray on the torso and stomach with light tabby stripes showing and a darker gray around the face and paws, she has light green eyes.

**Jeweleyes kits:**

Oakkit- a broad light brown tom cat with blue eyes

Butterflykit- a calico with brown, cream, and white fur, she has one black hind paw and bright orange eyes.

**Elders: **Darktree- a brown tabby with thick black stripes and long black fur, his eyes are yellow.

**Hawkclan. **

**Leader: **Falconstar-light tan tom with dark brown stripes and dark blue eyes

**Deputy: **Kyoto- a pitch black she-cat, she has wild untamable fur, she was a kittypet that has moved to the forest, she will change her name once leader.

**Medicine cat: **Frosttree- Dark brown spotted she-cat with light tan fur, tan ears, and long tail.

**Warriors:**

Sunflower- A white and yellow spotted she-cat with blue eyes.

Jayfur- Black silky she-cat with yellow eyes.

Snowdream- a pure white she cat with bright orange eyes.

Copperfur- a golden brown tom with green eyes.

Bluethunder- a gray/blue tom cat with a broad face and round orange eyes.

Silverfire- A silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Sparrowtail- A short, stocky tom with a mix of brown, white, and black fur and his eyes are yellow.

Petalrain- A white she-cat with gray and black stripes and yellow eyes. Her left ear is torn off and the right side of her neck has three claw marks on it.

Volewhisker- Creamy brown and dark brown tom with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- a bright orange she-cat with one white ear and blue eyes. (Mentor is Frosttree)

Morningpaw- White she-cat with orange spots on her fur with bright blue eyes. (Mentor is Bluethunder)

Patchpaw- white tom with orange and black spots and yellow eyes. (Mentor is Volewhisker)

**Queens:**

Silentwhisker- a light brown she-cat with untamable crazy fur and yellow eyes.

**Darkclan**

**Leader: **Barkstar- an almost fully brown she-cat except for her white paws, her eyes are a hard yellow.

**Deputy: **Midnightclaw- a fully black tom with dark blue eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Foampool- a crazy furred, pure white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Blackface(not in the racist way I swear)- a long furred she-cat with white along the torso and black on the face, paws, and tail, her eyes are blue.

Raccoontail- a dark gray tom cat with three black rings around the base, middle, and tip of his tail, he has orange eyes.

Waspclaw- a yellow tabby she-cat with pitch black bold tabby stripes along her body, she has blue eyes.

Grasssong- Fluffy silver tabby tom with green eyes.

Runningfoot- Light brown tom with yellow eyes.

Wildflame- a thick furred dark orange tom cat with dark blue eyes.

Goldenfur- a light brown she cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Yarrowpaw- a black and white tom with hazel eyes and a scar across his nose. (Mentor is Foampool)

Bearpaw- a fluffy dark brown tom cat with brown eyes (mentor is Raccoontail)

Finchpaw- a calico she-cat with white, orange and black spots all over. (Mentor is Wildflame)

**Queens:**

Barkstar (I am not putting her description up again, her mate is Midnightclaw)

Shimmersun- Light gray she-cat with white paws and chest and green eyes. (Mate is dead)

**Kits:**

**Barkstar's kit**

Sandykit- White, light brown, and dark brown tom cat with blue eyes

**Elder:**

Whitenose- a fully gray tom cat with a white patch over his nose and yellow eyes.

**Reedclan**

**Leader:** Creststar- Dark brown tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Sharpfang- a fully gray tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat: ** Featherleaf- a multicolored tom cat with orange, black, and cream spots all over, he also has big yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Wintertail- a pure white tom cat with long fur and blue eyes.

Dampeyes: a dark gray she-cat cat with green eyes.

Thornslash- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Sweetfang- a black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Timberfur- Dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Emberfur- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Burntfur- a black and orange tom with amber eyes.

Swiftwing- a black tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Birdpaw- a white she-cat with bright orange patches she has blue eyes. (Mentor is Swiftwing)

**Queens:**

Poppyfern- a light gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Kits:**

Minnowkit- a light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sootkit- a dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Grazekit- brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws, with green eyes.

**Elders**

Cloudsky- a blind, pure white tom cat.


	2. Chapter 1

A soft breeze rustled though the empty black forest. Night had already rolled over, cooling the forest and making it only visible under the moon light. A lithe figure slipped in and out of the trees, a small kit dangling out of the cat's mouth. This cat seemed to know where it was going, the way it weaved in and out around trees without hesitation, it turned down towards the river, the scent changed from a nice familiar smell to a mixture of fish and other cats. The beige colored kit mewed loudly in the cat's mouth and started the struggle a little.

The cat placed the small kit on the ground and waited for a few heart beats, another cat came out the darkness and frowned the moment he saw the kit on the ground "it isn't right to separate a mother from her kit, are you sure you want to do this?" the male cat asked and the other cat only nodded and pushed the kit forward towards it's father. The male cat sighed "you know what this means right? His name will be changed, he will no longer be connected to your clan in any way…are you sure?" the male asked again and all the female did was just nod again. The male looked at the kit, then he leaned down and picked the small kit up by its scruff, without another word he vanished in the darkness.

The she cat stood there in the lonely darkness for a few moments, her eyes downcast, she then shook her head and ran off, back towards her own clan.

Midnightclaw, the fully black deputy, frowned as he stood in front of Barkstar, his mate and leader of Darkclan. After a few seconds of stone cold silence he spoke, "Sandykit…is dead? How could that happen? How could you let that happen!? Barkstar! The only one to survive the birth and he's dead!?" his black fur started to rise and Barkstar looked down at her paws.

A white and black she cat walked up to the deputy, her fur mostly ivory white, while her legs and face where a dark black. "What do you want, Blackface?" Midnightclaw hissed and the she cat growled,

"you have some nerve yelling at Barkstar like that, she is your leader, mate or not, and it's not her fault Sandykit died in his sleep, at least she had the courage to bury him while you slept peacefully in the warriors den, you obviously don't care about Barkstar enough to even offer her the slightest bit of comfort when Whitekit, Beigekit, and Treekit all came out still born!"

Midnightclaw snarled at the she-cat then stormed off, probably too angry to speak back. Blackface snorted, "I'm sure he'll cool down sometime."

She then laid down next to Barkstar and helped groomed the leader's fur. "You look a mess, you should lay off being leader for a while, that's probably what caused your kits to die, you didn't go into the nursery until it was time to give birth…I'll just stop talking now" she whispered and slowly rasped her tongue behind Barkstar's white ears.

Barkstar stood up and shook her dirty brown pelt. She then looked at Blackface and let out a silent sigh. "Where are you going?" Blackface asked as she too got up.

"I'm the leader, I can't just stop for a few days" Barkstar said softly and then walked out of the nursery. Blackface frowned as Barkstar jumped to the meeting place and spoke to the cats gathering around her.

"Cats of Darkclan, it is unfortunate that Sandykit has passed on last night, just know that he is with his brother and sisters in Starclan, I will not have this set me back either, I will continue on my leader duties as normal."

She left no room for argument, she then turned and jump down from the meeting spot and asked, "Now, who would like to go on patrol with me?"

There was a few heart beats of silence, then Goldenfur, Barkstar's sister walked up to her. "I will" the golden she-cat said with a warm purr. Blackface sighed, "I guess, I will too, I have nothing better to do anyway"

Raccoontail, a dark gray tom with three rings around his tail, padded up as well and said, "If Blackface is going, I'll go as well" he purred and rubbed against his mate.

"Can I go?! Can I?!" Finchpaw yelled running up to the group, as she ran, she tripped and tumbled up to the warrior, Raccoontail stopped her with his paw and gave her a look, while on her back she giggled and asked, "Can I?"

Goldenfur and Blackface both chuckled at the small apprentice. Raccoontail turned to Barkstar, "Should I get Wildflame?" he asked her, and the leader shook her head and responded, "I see no harm in her coming without her mentor, and besides it's just going to be a quick stroll."

Finchpaw jumped to her paws and bounced around Barkstar "Yay! You're the best!" she yelled as she hopped around the brown leader. Barkstar nudged the small apprentice with her nose "Let's get going" she said and they started out.

They didn't see Waspclaw glaring at the group, her yellow and black coat gleaming in the sunlight, her yellow eyes stone hard, any sane warrior would stay away from her when that look was in her eyes. Instead one walked up to her, a silver tabby tom, with equally hard green eyes. He laid next to her and asked, "I know that look, what's on your mind?"

"Barkstar…she's hiding something"


	3. Chapter 2

Wintertail let out a happy mew in his sleep as he dreamed, he dreamed a dream that every cat has, he dreamed of being leader of Reedclan, he dreamt he was on the high spot for the meeting place and everyone was yowling out his new name. 'Winterstar, Winterstar' the cats would yell in unison, his head was held high and Emberfur was right beside him, rubbing against him, the look of satisfaction on her pretty orange face.

Still, it was only a dream, and every dream had to end, his ended when Burntfur woke him. The black and orange tom growled at him and said, "You were talking in your sleep again, anyway, Creststar wants you"

Wintertail huffed and got to his paws, stretching out to his fullest, he then gave his fur a good shake getting the extra moss off his pelt. He yawned loudly, then headed out of the den.

The white warrior walked up to the leader and tipped his head downwards, "You wanted to see me Creststar?" he asked, bringing his head back up. The leader looked at Wintertail and nodded.

"It's Sharpfang, I've haven't seen him since the moon was up, I want you and a couple other warriors to go on patrol to find him" Creststar ordered, leaving no room for augment. Wintertail nodded "as you say" he said though his teeth trying to control his temper. Turning around he looked at the other cats and sighed.

"Hey, Swiftwind, Timberfur, want to search with me?" he asked walking up to the two warriors. Timberfur nodded and said, "of course."

The three walked out of the camp and sniffed around, Wintertail took a deep breath then nodded "This way!" he said and trotted towards the deputy's scent. "Sharpfang!" Timberfur yelled out looking around for the deputy. There was a silence, Wintertail frowned and just continued to follow the scent, and the more he followed the more he noticed a more pungent scent mingled with Sharpfang's.

All three of the toms hissed with disgust when the scent got to the point that they couldn't take it. They didn't need to go much farther than that anyway, once they pushed some grass aside, they all gasped. Timberfur and Swiftwind stood there, their fur stood up on end as they looked at the scene before them.

The deputy was dead, his insides where ripped out, his whole body was covered in blood, his most likely. His eyes where still open and even though they were gazed over they could see horror still apparent in them. Flies where buzzing around him.

"W-What do you think got to him?" Timberfur asked after a few moments. "I don't know, a fox maybe" Wintertail said trying to regain himself. Swiftwind gulped "I don't smell a fox, then again, I can't smell anything passed him" he said with a shudder.

Wintertail turned to Swiftwind "go and warn Creststar, he needs to know before we bring Sharpfang back to the camp"

Swiftwind nodded and ran off as fast as he could. Wintertail walked out the dead deputy and nodded "alright, Timberfur, help me hold him up" he ordered and grabbed a hold of the backside of the dead deputy with his teeth. Timberfur nodded and picked the other half up with his teeth. They started towards the camp, both of them fighting the urge to vomit from the smell.

Wintertail grazed down at the dead deputy and sighed, 'how did this happen?' he thought sadly. After a while they finally made it back to camp, when they walked through the entrance they were met with a few sorrowful yowls but not a lot. Placing Sharpfang down in the middle of camp, the two warriors looked up at Creststar.

"How did this happen?!" Creststar demanded. There was a small silence then Wintertail walked up and said, "We found him like this, we think maybe a dog got to him, the smell was too strong to identify anything."

Creststar nodded and hopped down from the meeting place. Gently he walked over and placed his nose to the deputy's head. "I need some time to think…" the leader said as he walked to his den.

Timberfur sat down with Wintertail and purred "who do you think the new deputy will be?" he asked and Wintertail shrugged.

"I don't know, it could be anybody"

"I think it should be you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you're young, strong, you can handle yourself pretty well, and you'd be a good leader"

Wintertail chuckled feeling his ears go warm from the compliments, he gently swatted at Timberfur's head and replied, "Yeah, I would be good, no offense to you but I think it will be me" he said in a confident matter.

Creststar bounded out of his den "I have made up my mind, I say this now before the body of Sharpfang so he can approve of my decision, the new deputy of Reedclan will be Sweetfang!"

Wintertail deflated instantly, his mother?! Creststar chose Wintertail's own mother to be deputy and not him!

"Wait!" Timberfur said as the black and white she cat started to make her way towards Creststar.

"What is it?" Creststar asked narrowing his eyes.

"Sweetfang is still in the nursery! She still has Sapphirekit to take care of"

There was a silence and Creststar shook his head "Sapphirekit is being apprenticed today. Sweetfang is now a warrior and is now able to be deputy"

Timberfur growled but said nothing else. Wintertail wanted to storm out of the camp and just attack something but he knew he couldn't do that. He watched as his own mother became deputy and not he, feeling the anger bubble deep inside him, Wintertail just started to claw at the ground. Shortly after it was time for Sapphirekit to be apprenticed.

"Now, Sapphirekit, you have reached the age of six moons, it is time for you to be apprenticed, from this day on until you recive your warrior name, you will be known as Sapphirepaw, your mentor will be Wintertail, I trust Wintertail will pass all he knows on to you"

Sapphirepaw ran up to Wintertail happily and rubbed against his legs. Wintertail sighed and then faked a smile to the apprentice.

"Wintertail, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you have received excellent training from myself, you have shown yourself to be honest and trustworthy, I trust you will pass all you know on to Sapphirepaw."

Wintertail nodded and touched noses with Sapphirepaw. The newly apprenticed bounced around Wintertail "so what are we going to do?" she asked and Wintertail sighed "right now, we pay respect to Sharpfang and share one last tongue with him" he responded.

Sapphirepaw nodded "alright then!" while she sat next to the dead deputy, Wintertail grumbled and glared at Sharpfang, he was going to be deputy, he just knew it. His own mother wasn't going to stand in the way, nobody was!


End file.
